This invention relates in general to printing machines, and more particularly to a machine for printing letters, numbers, symbols, and the like on extended lengths of material such as banding.
Plastic banding, because of its light weight, high strength, and low cost is used extensively for holding packages and bundles together. Often the most convenient place to print information which accompanies a package or bundle is on the banding. For example, in the case of goods joined together in a bundle, an identifying or shipping mark placed on the goods themselves will soil those goods and diminish their value.
Plastic banding, however, does not absorb ink in the manner that paper or other cellulose materials do. As a result, extremely quick drying ink must be employed. These inks are of course highly volatile, and indeed most dry within one to five seconds after being applied to a surface.
Heretofore devices have been developed for printing characters on tape, but these devices are incapable of printing with highly volatile inks. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,250 issued Sept. 7, 1971.